commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
X51dg
x51dg (AKA The Punisher) is a ranter and commentator for both Zippcast and YouTube. x51dg is known for his controversial rants on YouTube One Channel, YouTube, and Google Plus on Zippcast. He's also known for his epic debate against Bourg Productions as The Punisher on YouTube. Zippcast era: During his early days on Zippcast, x51dg used the classic commentary style by being harsh to the users in question. He is also known for using extremely foul language in his rants and has a low tolerance for stubborn individuals. His first rant was uploaded on April 13, 2014 called "Upload Society Rant." It was a very controversial rant due to Upload Society being a terrible YouTube clone full of hackers, spammers, and trolls. As a result of that rant, he got featured for the first time on Zippcast. Eventually x51dg got into the commentary community and became the first user to make commentaries for Zippcast, making him a household name. First commentary: x51dg started his commentary series called "Here's a Commentary" on August 24, 2014 on a user named GingerCat. The subject in question was the quality of Zippcast. GingerCat complained how Zippcast lost it's glory after experiencing several crashes through the years. Most controversial commentary: x51dg made a commentary on a user named Minidisc on August 28, 2014. Minidisc's complaint was the quality of a video and the effects from aspect ratio as well as pixels. Minidisc overall showcased classic signs of being a nostalgia-tard. The commentary from x51dg got him featured for the second time on Zippcast. x51dg vs Bourg Productions: While Bourg Productions was known as The Anti TBONE 2004 on YouTube, Bourg had a nasty feud with RJ Bandsma (aka RJlightning68) on vStreamers and Skype. After vStreamers shut down, x51dg observed a video on his reaction to TheMysteriousMrEnter. Distraught by the fact that vStreamers shut down before x51dg could commentate on Bourg's rant on Zippcast, x51dg made another controversial video on Zippcast called "Half Rant, Half Commentary- The Anti TBONE 2004 AKA Bourg Productions." x51dg was furious over Bourg being biased, ignorant, and retarded. As for the commentary half of the video, x51dg criticized Bourg for not actually reacting to TheMysteriousMrEnter and not realizing about termination appeals from YouTube. x51dg also accused Bourg of being unoriginal and boring. Bourg never responded to the video and entirely dismissed the commentary. The Epic YouTube Debate: x51dg joined YouTube on March 15, 2015 to upload some rants from his Zippcast channel. The subjects in the debate was Bourg's blatant bias, the controversies of Patreon, the commentary community, 03bgood, Mariotehplumber, iMustDestroyAll, TheMysteriousMrEnter, wrestling, and hypocrites. The debate took place on Bourg Productions' discussion board on YouTube. The debate went on for 3 days until Bourg Productions finally had enough and declared defeat. A couple of months later, Bourg Productions turned things around and eventually quit ranting. Bourg acknowledged that without the debate against x51dg, Bourg would have crashed and burned on YouTube. Facts about x51dg: # He has been featured 3 times on Zippcast. # He and Bourg Productions made peace a couple of months after the debate and became friends. # He used Speakonia in the beginning of his videos, but switched over to using a microphone. # Commentated on Sean Sampson and Coolboykain over Bourg's rant on Illiniguy34. # He is friends with TBONE2004 and JuniorfanReturns. Category:Commentators Category:Males